The new variety of Alstroemeria plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was xe2x80x9892102xe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x989039Dxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x9892102xe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x989039Dxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new Alstroemeria plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms on a substantially continuous basis attractive large yellow-orange flowers having brownish streaks on the petals that are borne on upright peduncles,
(b) Exhibits a tall plant height,
(c) Propagates well by the division of roots, and
(d) Is particularly suited for growing as a distinctive ornamental plant.
The new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from its parental varieties. For instance xe2x80x9892102xe2x80x99 parent forms light pink blossoms, forms stocky stems and short peduncles, and assumes a height of only approximately one meter. The xe2x80x989030Dxe2x80x99 parent forms dissimilar bright orange blossoms and assumes a height of only approximately 1.5 meter.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It is particularly well-suited for use as attractive ornamentation in the landscape or for growing as a decorative pot plant.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by the separation or splitting of roots. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned methods as performed in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Loirianjxe2x80x99 variety.